charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Warren Line
The Halliwell Family are the descendants of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren in the 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. Some of the (fully) named ancestors of the Charmed Ones include Beatrice Warren, Prudence Warren and Brianna Warren Wentworth. Some other family members include: "Astrid", "Helena", "Laura", "Grace", "P. Bowen", "P. Baxter", "P. Russell". On top of these, Piper once noted some of their family: "An aunt who's manic, a cousin who's a drunk, and a father that's invisible." Something Wicca This Way Comes ]] As stated above, the witches in the Warren line are especially powerful because of their bond as family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones - three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them isn't by breaking their bonds as witches, but as sisters. Power Outage The bond of family is important to all Halliwells, such as Penny Halliwell, the Charmed Ones' grandmother. She had fallen in love with the Necromancer, who offered her the opportunity to be brought back to life so they could live together at the cost of alienating her family and sacrificing generations of magical spirits. Though she appeared tempted, under a truth spell she told him that while she loved him, she loved her family more, then vanquished him. Necromancing the Stone Pre-Witched Phoebe Halliwell once found a way to literally draw power from the witches of the Halliwell line. After spending a long time trying to come up with a spell to vanquish the Source, she found a way to draw upon the power of their whole family, by invoking the names of powerful witches before them. This was enough to eventually vanquish the Source, it killed the Source that was inhabiting Cole Turner, though it was not powerful enough to vanquish Barbas once he had Cole's powers. Charmed and Dangerous Sympathy for the Demon "P" Tradition Starting sometime around the 1890s, members of the Warren/Halliwell family started a tradition of choosing first names for their children that started with the letter "P". There were members of the line, such as Prudence Warren, who had already had a P. name, but the uninterrupted pattern started in the 1890s with three cousins, P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell. P. Baxter then named her daughter Penelope. Later in the 1950s, Penelope named her lone daughter Patricia. In the 1970s, Patricia named her three daughters with Victor Bennett, Prue, Piper and Phoebe. When Patty and her Whitelighter Sam had a daughter, they had to keep her a secret and give her up at a church. Their only request to the nun they entrusted the baby with was that her name start with a "P", and they wrapped her up in an embroidered blanket that Prue, Piper and Phoebe had used. The baby was eventually named Paige. Pardon My Past Charmed Again The Manor The Halliwell Manor, a Victorian house rebuilt after the 1906 earthquake by members of the Warren line, has been home to their magical family ever since, and is expected to continue to serve as such well into the future. It contains many relics owned by family members, such as Phoebe Bowen's camera, Pearl Russell'scouch, Penny's sewing machine, Patricia's crystal, and other treasures as old as Melinda Warren's blessing cup. The Charmed Ones, after their Grandmother ('Grams') Penelope Halliwell kept many paintings and photographs of their family members around the manor. Between the mid-20th and early-21st century, the staircase was decorated with antique pictures of Halliwell ancestors. But by the 2050s, Piper had redecorated it with photographs of the Charmed Ones, their parents, Grams, and their descendants. That '70s Episode Forever Charmed Image:Black and White warren picture.jpg|Helena Bowen Image:Various Halliwell matriarchs.jpg|Josephine Amanda Warren (left) Pauline Warren (middle) Christina Bowen (right) (Unamed on the far right) Image:Unnamed Halliwell ancestor picture.jpg|Astrid Warren (left) Grace Bowen (right) Image:Unnamed Halliwell wedding picture.jpg|Early 20th century Married Couple (Possibly P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson) Image:Unnamed Halliwell photograph.jpg|Laura Anne Bowen 5x20-Descandent1.png|Unknown family member 5x20-Descandent2.png|Another unknown family member Halliwell Family Tree The Warren Line originally began with Charlotte Warren '''(1644-1706) and Lawrence Cutler, Melinda's parents. Charlotte was a mortal who was lead by the first witch to Eva and her coven of witches in Colonial Virginia because she was pregnant with a very magical baby. Towards the end of her pregnancy with her daughter, she was kidnapped by an evil practitioner named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of for good. On October 31, 1670, the day of '''Melinda Warren's birth, Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones, who were sent back in time in order to preserve the destiny of good magic, and delivered Melinda in a protective circle with the help of Piper Halliwell. Melinda Warren (1670-1692) grew up to be the original source of the Warren line's powers and created the Book of Shadows. As a witch, she practiced the powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition. She had a daughter named Prudence and was the lover of Matthew Tate. After he had copied her powers, Matthew exposed Melinda as a witch, dooming her. She avenged herself by condemning him to be imprisoned for all eternity in the very locket that he had given her. Though she could have used her powers to escape the pyre, Melinda allowed herself to burn so that her daughter would be safe from persecution and could go on to continue the Warren line. While at the stake, she prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth--the Charmed Ones. Prudence Warren (1688-1735) was Melinda's only child, and was revealed to have the powers of telekinesis and premonition. ("Whispers From The Past" - Charmed book series.) She continued writing in the well-hidden Book of Shadows, married a man named Michael Wentworth (ironically a ship captain like her grandfather), and had a daughter named Cassandra Warren '(1709-1773), who became the last known Warren witch - until the arrival of Phoebe Halliwell - to possess the power of premonitions. Cassandra is described in the Charmed novels as the mother of 'Beatrice Warren, Brianna Warren-Wentworth (1737-?) , Jack Warren (1711-1712) and Grace Warren Wentworth (1736-?). This appears to conflict with Melinda's prophecy before her death, of the Warren line growing in power to produce three sisters (the Charmed Ones), and the lore of the Charmed universe, in which it's established that there were not three sisters in the Warren line before Prue, Piper and Phoebe, them being the prophecied Charmed Ones. However, there was a child between Brianna Warren-Wentworth and Grace, Jack who had no powers, unlike Beatrice, Brianna and Grace, who are noted as possessing molecular immobilization, telekinesis and Minor Precognition, respectively. Beatrice Warren was married with Clarence Bousquet and had one daughter with him: Pamela Bousquet '(1735-1793). Pamela had the powers of ''Telepathy and Invisibility. She didn't have children, but she was the lover of the demon Qalmor. '''Grace Warren Wentworth did have one daughter named Helen Warren '(1762-?), who had the power of ''Psychokinesis and had a daughter named '''Astrid Warren. She didn't have children. Brianna Warren-Wentworth was married to Joseph Litchfield '(1705-1778). They had two children: 'Elizabeth Litchfield & Joseph Litchfield, Jr (1728-1801). Elizabeth had the power of Molecular Immobilization and had two children: Michael Williamson, Jr. & Margaret Anne Williamson '''(1774-?). It's unknown what kind of powers Joseph had. Margaret was the mother of '''Maximilian Warren, Pauline Warren, Christina Bowen (1798-?) and Josephine Amanda Warren. Christina had 4 children: Laura Anne Bowen '''(1821-?), '''Jeffrey Bowen, Beatrice Bowen (?-1944) and Grace Bowen '(1826-1862). Beatrice had a daughter 'Helena Bowen '(1847-1920), she had one daughter, 'Astrid Bowen. Astrid didnt have any children. Jeffrey had two daughters, Brianna Warren and Polianna Warren, and a son named James Bowen. Brianna married a man named Jack and had one child with him O. Bowen. James married a woman named Iris Sauls and had one child with her, Francine Bowen (1879-1956). It is unknown if any of them had active powers (with the obvious exception of Brianna). Polianna had three children: Agnes Warren-Bowen (1884-1904), Philippa Warren (1879-1949) and Gregory Bowen (1879-?). (Again, this contradicts statements throughout the series that the Warren line is purely female and that Wyatt Halliwell was the first male born into it.) However, it is possible that Gregory did not have any powers, and thus did not qualify as a witch. He married a woman named Lola and fathered the good witch Phoebe Bowen (1895-1971). His sisters Philippa and Agnes, also married, taking the last names Baxter and Russell, and producing P. Baxter (1897-1970) and Pearl Russell (1894-1924), respectively. Thus, the next generation of Warren witches were cousins P. Bowen, who had the power of cryokinesis, P. Baxter, who had the power of molecular deceleration, and P. Russell, who had the power of thermokinesis (later Pyrokinesis). The three cousins turned the Halliwell Manor into a speakeasy during Prohibition in the 1920s. P. Bowen worked as a photographer at the speakeasy while Baxter was the primary runner and caretaker, and Russell acted as a fortune teller and witch-for-hire for those who came to the Manor. (Which forshadowed their future reincarnations. Prue took a job at 415 Magazine to fufill her passion for photography, Piper owned the popular club P3, which figures prominently throughout Charmed's run, and Phoebe once worked as a hotel lounge psychic to buy Prue a birthday present.) Unfortunately, P. Russell fell in love with a warlock named Anton and was turned evil through his influence. They plotted to kill Bowen and Baxter so that Anton would obtain their powers. To do this, Anton gave Russell a potion that tripled her powers and gave her the ability to throw fire. (It can be here noted that throwing fire is described as an upper-level demon's power. When Phoebe Halliwell, Russell's reincarnation, becomes Queen of the Underworld, she gains the power to throw fire.) Anton then shape-shifted into P. Baxter's former lover, who was a past life of Leo Wyatt. During their attack on the Manor, Russell's cousins strangled her. Baxter and Bowen feared that Anton would be too much for their descendants to handle should he ever reunite with any future life of Russell. With this in mind, they also cursed Russell's soul so she and all her future lives would die on the same day and age. In modern times, Phoebe switches souls with Russell, and during this time, Russell accidentally vanquishes Anton when Prue deflects Russell's fire towards the warlock. The curse created by Bowen and Baxter was broken by Prue and Piper, when Phoebe and Russell returned to their bodies and Phoebe's sisters placed Russell's amulet around her neck to absorb the magic and stop its effect. It is shown that P. Bowen was Prue's past-life, P. Baxter was Piper's past-life, and P. Russell was Phoebe's. They became sisters in their current lives, with Russell's pyrokinesis taken from Phoebe as a punishment for her misuse of it as Russell, and Prue and Piper given power advancements for their good deeds in their past lives. P. Baxter's husband, Gordon Johnson '(1895-1965), was Dan Gordon's past-life and Penny Halliwell's father, and thus the Charmed Ones's great-grandfather. P. Baxter's unnamed former lover was a past life of Leo Wyatt, Piper's current husband. As another mistake of the writers, Leo Wyatt, who was born in 1924, would have had to die at least three years before the events of this episode. However, Baxter seems unsurprised at his appearance, as she would have been had he died. 'Penelope Johnson (1930-1998) was the daughter of P. Baxter and Gordon Johnson, wife of [[Allen Halliwell|'Allen Halliwell']] (1930-1967), and mother of Patty Halliwell. She was born in a hotel room in Boston. Penny was gifted with telekinesis and had gained such precision with it that, when she believed her granddaughters were being taken by warlocks (who were actually the Charmed Ones from the future), she was able to open the front door while simultaneously sending the the trio flying out of the door from the solarium. She was married four times, engaged six, and divorced three times. Penny was also the lover of the Necromancer demon and was the one who ultimately vanquished him. Penny bound her granddaughters' powers until her death in 1998. Afterwards, she continues to help her granddaughters from beyond, whether as turning pages in the Book of Shadows or physically appearing as a ghost to assist them. Patricia (Patty) Halliwell (1950-1978) was the mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews, ex-wife of Victor Bennett (1949- ), and former lover of Samuel Wilder (1848-?/?- ), her Whitelighter. She was born in 1950. Patty had the power of molecular immobilization. In 1975, Patty made a pact with the warlock Nicholas and blessed his ring, granting him immunity to the Charmed Ones's powers. Soon after, she meets the future selves of three of her daughters and helps them to undo the pact that was made so that they would be able to vanquish Nicholas in their own time. (It appears that she and Penny created the Nicholas Must Die spell after sending them back to the future.) After getting divorced from Victor and getting into a relationship with Sam Wilder, Patty became pregnant with her fourth daughter, Paige, and gave her up to a local church soon after she was born, fearing reprecussions of the Elders if they discovered she had a child with her Whitelighter. Soon after, Patty was drowned by a water demon. She occasionally assists her daughters from beyond. Prudence (Prue) Halliwell (1970-2001), Piper Halliwell (1973- ), and Phoebe Halliwell (1975- ) were raised in the Halliwell manor by their grandmother Penny Halliwell (Grams) who died, leaving the house to the sisters. After the death of their eldest sister, Prue, the sisters were revealed to have another sister, Paige Matthews (1977- ). She was taken in by Piper and Phoebe to not only be loved but trained as a witch. As time went by, Piper, now the eldest sister, had two sons (Wyatt (2003- ) and Chris Halliwell (2004- )) with her husband, who was at the time an Elder, Leo Wyatt (1924-1942/1942- ). After he fell from grace and became mortal they had another child, Melinda Halliwell (2007- ''). Phoebe, the living middle sister, found love in a cupid named Coop, whom she soon married. The couple went on to have three daughters, two of them being named 'Prudence Johnna Halliwell (2007- '') and 'Parker Halliwell (2009-''). Phoebe was also pregnant with a [[Unborn Source|'son']], while being married to Cole Turner (1885-2003). Paige, the youngest sister, married a mortal named 'Henry Mitchell. The two have twin daughters, Tamora and Kat (2007- '') and an adopted son, Henry Mitchell Jr (''2008- ''). In the distant future there are numerous children who play in the Halliwell manor in the presence of their "Grandmama", Piper Halliwell. The various grandchildren all are the children of the children of the Charmed ones, but all remain to be unnamed except for the eldest grandson 'Matthew Halliwell; his parents are unknown. One granddaughter, Prudence Halliwell (Granddaughter) (the youngest) is distinctly seen talking to an elderly Piper and being handed down the Book of Shadows by Piper. As her ample amount of siblings and/or cousins enter the house Prudence telekinetically closes the door. Onomatology Warren: A common English language masculine given name,or a surname meaning "enclosure" or French surname "de Warenne" meaning "from La Varrene". *'Charlotte Warren': "Little, Womanly, Free". From French, but with Germanic roots. *'Melinda Warren': The modern name Melinda is a combination of "Mel" with the suffix "-inda". "Mel" can be derived from names such as Melanie meaning "dark, black" in Greek or from Melissa meaning "honeysuckle" in Greek. It is also associated with the Greek word meli meaning "honey" and with Linda meaning "gentle, soft, tender" in Germanic. *'Prudence Warren-Wentworth':'' ''"good judgment", caution and discretion.' '''Also' connects to the word Prude''.'' '''Wenworth: Wentworth as a surname comes from England where there are places in Cambridgeshire and South Yorkshire called Wentworth, probably from the Old English byname Wintra meaning 'winter' + Old English worð 'enclosure'. In other words Wentworth was where the cattle were kept during the winter. *'Cassandra Warren': Of Greek origin, it possibly means "shining upon man". *'Beatrice Warren': Latin for "holly or saint". *'Brianna Warren-Wentworth': Brianna is a feminine English language form of the masculine Irish language name Brian. The meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the Old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble". Brian Boru was an Irish king who thwarted Viking attempts to conquer Ireland in the 11th century. He was victorious in the Battle of Clontarf, but he himself was slain. *[[Jack Warren|'Jack Warren']]: Middle English, indirect diminutive of "John". *'Grace Warren Wentworth': A feminine given name (Grâce in French), from the Latin gratia. It is often given in reference to the Christian concept of divine grace and used as a virtue name. The vocabulary word may be elaborated upon as meaning 'effortless beauty'. *'Helen Warren': "Light" in Greek. *'Astrid Warren': It comes from Old Norse Ásfríðr (Divine Beauty), from áss (god) + fríðr (beautiful). Bousquet: A type of Wine. *'Pamela Bousquet': "All sweetness". Litchfield: Name of many cities in the USA. *'Elizabeth Litchfield': "My God is an oath" and "My God is abundance" in Hebrew. *'Joseph Litchfield': Biblical: the son of Jacob who, sold by his brothers into slavery, rose to become a supreme power in Egypt. Also Jesus' earthly father, a carpenter. *'Michael Jr.' Litchfield: "Who is like God?" Williamson: Son of William. *'Margaret Anne Williamson': Margaret means Pearl in Greek and Anne means Grace. *'Maximilian Warren': The best . *'Pauline Warren'Pauline Warren: Small, humble in French. *'Christina Bowen':' '''Christian, Christ-Bearer, "Angelic, "Faithful" from Greek. *'Josephine Amanda Warren: Josephine means The'' ''Lord increases in Hebrew. Amanda means " that must be loved","worthy of love" in Latin. '''Bowen: Son of Owen in Welsh. *'Laura Anne Bowen': Laura means Crowned with Laurel and Anne means Grace. *[[Jeffrey Bowen|'Jeffrey Bowen']]: From German, "God's peace". *[[Beatrice Bowen|'Beatrice Bowen']]:' '''Latin for "holly or saint". *'Grace Bowen: A feminine given name (Grâce in French), from the Latin gratia. It is often given in reference to the Christian concept of divine grace and used as a virtue name. The vocabulary word may be elaborated upon as meaning 'effortless beauty'. *Helena Bowen: Light and Torch from Romanian Orgin. *Polianna Warren:' Based on the name Polyanna: It means you are a positive person and like to look at the bright sides. *'Astrid Bowen: It comes from Old Norse Ásfríðr (Divine Beauty), from áss (god) + fríðr (beautiful). *Agnes Warren-Bowen: "Pure'' ''and Holy" from Greek. *Brianna Warren: Brianna is a feminine English language form of the masculine Irish language name Brian. The meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the Old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble". *Philippa Warren: "Lover of horses". *Gregory Bowen: Watchful and Alert. *Phoebe Bowen:"Beautiful goddess" deriving from Greek 'phoibos' (φοιβος). Phoebe is also the name of the Titan of the Darkness and Mysteries. '''Russel: "Ruddy" or "red-haired". *'Pearl Russell': A round shiny object produced by mollusks and used in jewelry. Baxter: "Baker". *[[P. Baxter|'P. Baxter']]: Johnson: "Son of John". *'Penelope Halliwell': Weaver. Halliwell: Halliwell derives from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. *'Patricia Halliwell': It is derived from the Latin word patrician, meaning "noble." *'Prudence Halliwell': "Good judgment", caution and discretion''". Also connects to the word Prude. *'Piper Halliwell: Pipe player. *[[Phoebe Halliwell|'''Phoebe Halliwell]]:' '"Beautiful goddess" deriving from Greek 'phoibos' (φοιβος). Phoebe is also the name of the Titan of the Darkness and Mysteries. *'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell': Wyatt means "war" and "brave" and Matthew means gift of god. *'Christopher Perry Halliwell': Christopher means Christ bearer and Perry means "traveler'' and wanderer". *'Prudence Melinda Halliwell: Prudence means "good judgment", caution and discretion''. Also connects to the word Prude. Johanna means ''God is gracious. The modern name Melinda is a combination of "Mel" with the suffix "-inda". "Mel" can be derived from names such as Melanie meaning "dark, black" in Greek or from Melissa meaning "honeysuckle" in Greek. It is also associated with the Greek word meli meaning "honey" and with Linda meaning "gentle, soft, tender" in Germanic. *Prudence Johnna Halliwell: Prudence means "good judgment", caution and discretion''. Also connects to the word Prude. Johnna means ''God is gracious '''Matthews: From the name Matthew. Matthew means gift of god. *'Paige Matthews': Young helper. Mitchell: Form of Michael and also "big". *'Tamora Mitchell': Date palm. *'Kat Mitchell': Pure. *'Henry Mitchell Jr.': "Home ruler". Demonic and Evil Affairs In the whole Warren line there are many witches seduced by demons or other evil beings. Those affairs ended most of time in huge vanquishings. The list of it as it is now : *'Melinda Warren' with the warlock Matthew Tate (The Witch is Back) *'Prudence Warren' with the warlock Hugh Montgomery (Whispers from the Past) *'Pamela Bousquet' with the demon Qualmor (Seasons of the Witch Vol. 1) * Pearl Russell with the warlock Anton (Pardon My Past) & (Generation Hex) *'Penny Halliwell' with the former demon The Necromancer (Necromancing the Stone) *'Patty Halliwell' with Hugh Stenstrom (The Warren Witches) *'Prue Halliwell' with the warlock Zile (Bride and Gloom) *'Piper Halliwell' with the warlock Jeremy Burns (Something Wicca This Way Comes) & (Witch Trial) *'Phoebe Halliwell' with the warlock Rex Buckland (Wicca Envy) and the demon Cole Turner ( The Honeymoon's Over-Centennial Charmed) *'Paige Matthews' with Shane possessed with The Source of All Evil (Charmed Again, Part 1-Charmed Again, Part 2) and the vampire Rowan (Bite Me) *'Chris Halliwell' with the Phoenix witch Bianca (Chris-Crossed) Related Families *Johnson family *Bennett family *Turner family (Formerly) *Wyatt family References See Also *Warren-Halliwell Witches Category:Families Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Articles derived from novel content Category:Articles with unsourced statements Category:Witches Category:Articles needing cleanup